mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
Basic Info Elves are a humanoid race with long, pointy ears native to the town of Filia in the Connous region of Iria. In general, this race has advantages in Magic and Archery, but disadvantages in Melee combat. They are equivalent in Alchemy as other races. Their specialized stats are Intelligence and Dexterity, and in addition they have the largest Mana Pool of all the races. *At base, an Elf runs 1.32x faster than Humans and 1.20x faster than Giants. *Elves are granted the ability to Hide. While this is enabled, the Elf's mana will be depleted at a constant rate. When an Elf is using this action, he or she can be seen by anyone except monsters, in or out of PVP. Monsters cannot see or target hidden Elves, with the exception few. *Elves may transform into a Falcon after completing Generation 2. *Elves use different amounts of AP for certain skills compared to a Human or Giant. Combat Advantages *Elves have their own special ranged attack skill, with different AP costs, lower stamina cost, but less aim speed bonus per rank. **Unlike Humans, the Elf Ranged Attack, which is not to be confused with Human Ranged Attack, shoots two arrows instead of one. If one arrow misses, so will the other. *Elves can run while using any bow with their normal Ranged attack. **They can also shoot while they are moving; however, the maximum aiming percent is 50% while in motion. *Elf Magnum Shot has a shorter cooldown than the human version (.5 seconds at rank 5). *Elves are the only race that can shoot arrows while mounted. **This is not true when the mount is in flight. *Elves can learn Mirage Missile, a Ranged skill that spreads an infectious HP-reducing status. *Elves can learn Final Shot, a time-limit Ranged skill that decreases Ranged skill loading time, boosts aiming speed, and provides a limited teleportation ability. *Their natural high Dexterity allows them to utilize low-Balance weapons earlier than other races. *Only Elves can use Quivers which hold up to 500 arrows in a 1x3 space. *Elves use less MP to cast Ice Spear than Humans and Giants. *Elves have a higher potential Mana capacity than Humans and Giants. Combat Disadvantages *Their Archery and basic Magic skills require more AP to rank up. *Elf Ranged Attack delivers less aim speed per rank compared to the Human version. *Elves cannot use Heavy Armor, with the exceptions of the Dragon Rider Plate Armor, Dragon Scale Armor, and Lugh's Armor. *Elves cannot use Two-Handed Weapons, with the exceptions of the Fishing Tools, Exploration Tools, the Brionac, all Staves, and all Scythes. *Elves cannot Dual Wield any weapon. *Elven Melee Skills require less AP than Humans and Giants to rank; however, they are less effective. **Elves' Combat Mastery gives only half as much Strength as it would for a Human. It also provides lesser Dexterity and Min and Max Damage as well. **Elves' Smash deals the least damage, to a maximum of 500% at Rank 1 compared to a Human's 550%. **Elves' Counterattack returns less of the enemy's damage, to a maximum of 150% at Rank 1 compared to a Human's 200%. **Elves' Windmill has only 0.8x the damage multiplier (200% at Rank 1) of a Human's or Giant's. **Elves' Defense gives a substantially less amount of base defense (10 at Rank 1) compared to Humans and Giants, but has a total AP cost of 121, compared to Human's and Giant's 173. *Elves do not have any "Elf-only" melee skills unlike Humans or Giants. *Elves' Chain Mastery provides the lowest amount of increased damage than the other races (20% at Rank 1). Obtaining an Elf *A human player will be given an Assistant Elf Card, which acts like a Free Basic Card, by allying with the elven race. To do so simply: **Talk to Castanea, and you will obtain the alliance keyword (if not already). Use it on her to obtain the Assistant Elf Card. **Break any alliance with the Giant race by using the "Elf and Giant" keyword with Krug at Vales. If you attempt to speak to Castanea in Filia while Giant-Allied, she will refuse to speak to you and send Elf Guards, if you do manage to avoid them to be able to talk to her in the first place. **Unlike free cards you begin with, the Assistant Elf Card does not allow you to choose premium features. ***However, you can use the free cards you start with to create an Elf with premium features. Otherwise, in order to have premium features, you must make or rebirth an Elf through use of a Premium Elf Card. **You will not be given a second Assistant Elf Card if you delete the assistant Elf. ***You will be given another free card identical to the one you started with if you delete every non-pet character on the account. **Only one Assistant Elf Card is given per account (i.e. you cannot use a 2nd human character and get another card by allying with it too). *You may break the alliance at any time and still keep all the Elf cards and characters you may own. *It doesn't matter if you already have an Assistant Giant card. You can get both races as Assistant characters, however you can only ally once per 24 hours. *You cannot rebirth into a different race, even if you have a premium rebirth card. *You may also obtain an Elf through use of a Premium Elf Card or a Basic Elf Card. History Elves originate from and commonly live in the desert of Connous in the town of Filia, to the northeast of the Rano region of the Iria continent. According to Castanea, the Leader of the Elves, the Elf race once came across an illness that caused memory loss. Thereafter was a man who labeled certain things to help Elves with their memory issue. "This is a chicken. It lays eggs," is one example of many. The Memory Tower, which stands in the middle of Filia on a small lake, collects the memories of all the Elves in Filia and shares them. However, memories may also be destroyed at will. It is unclear how Elves access this information or how they come upon controlling the Memory Tower. Additionally, after an unknown amount of time, a regular Elf may transform into a Desert Ghost due to a curse placed on them by the Irinid. Past (Spoilers) According to Kousai, during the time of the Birth of Iria, the "Great Irinid" created Elves and Giants. When the Dragons raged, the Elves received a blessing; they were given wisdom of the Falcon. The Elves and Giants worked together to seal the Dragons in Zardine. However, the two races eventually became greedy and wanted the Heart of Courcle, the object that Irinid used to build Iria, for themselves, believing that the object would make them powerful as the Irinid. War had established between the two factions for right of the artifact. Angered, the Irinid immediately cursed all of Physis and Connous. Connous, originally a green prairie and a lush forest, turned into a heated sand dune desert. In addition, Tuatha de Danann Elves were given a curse that transformed them into Desert Ghosts, who wander the desert of Connous and are hostile to anyone that comes their way. The memory loss state of the Elves may not have been caused by the curse of the Irinid. Rather, Castanea reveals to have erased the memories of Elves and those who knew about the Irinid's Curse as a means of protecting her race from knowing the dark truth and the despair it would bring. It was known that black-haired Elves were considered an "omen of doom" and a "bane of destruction" to their own race, as a black-haired Elf would be present every time disaster strikes. The black-haired Elves, such as Atrata, were hunted by these "Oblivious Elves" and attempted to exterminate them. However, Castanea instead decided to spare her, but wiped her memory clean instead. A more notable case is with Yvona, who is also a black-haired Elf. She claims to have encountered various issues in her life. As the Human/Fomorian war raged on, both Elves and Giants were given an opportunity to ally with Humanity. Nonetheless, the Elves forged their alliance and Granat was sent to represent the Elves. While Chapter 3 continued, the feud between the Elves and Giants drastically decreases. When the Heart of Courcle is found, the Elf and Giant war seemed to have been forgotten. Beginner Quest Rewards *Sasha Robe *Rest, Campfire and First Aid life skills *Defense, Smash, Counterattack, Windmill and Magnum Shot combat skills *Land Maker, Hide and Play Dead actions *Magic and Combat Mastery Category:Player Races Category:Race Category:Player Characters Category:Need more info Category:Need infobox Category:Need image Category:Need video Category:Incomplete Category:Elves